


Mélodie

by MissCactus



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Accidental Confession, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Drabble, F/F, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, third wheel hanayo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: « Je pourrais t'embrasser ! »





	Mélodie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Melody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018365) by [chickenyuujirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou). 

«** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Maki-chan ?** »

Maki donna son iPod à Rin et Hanayo. Elles échangèrent un regard avant de le prendre.

« **Cette mélodie est si belle !** s'exclama Hanayo.

\- **Mais elle ne va pas avec les paroles**, marmonna Maki.** Je n'arrive pas à trouver de mélodie et ça me rend folle. Peut-être que je ne suis pas assez– **

\- **Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ou... Ou...** »

Rin hésita et se redressa.

«** Je pourrais t'embrasser !** »

Hanayo prit l'écouteur de Rin et la mit dans son oreille, appréciant la musique de Maki en sirotant son milk-shake, déterminée à ignorer la catastrophe qu'était ses amies.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
